


Play on the Quinjet

by julia0214



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, flight sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia0214/pseuds/julia0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾冬夫夫乘坐昆式战机飞往西伯利亚，竟然只比去监狱逛了圈的铁人早几分钟到达，这其中定有不可告人的……<br/>Warning：这不是开车，是开飞机</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play on the Quinjet

*  
Bucky坐在后排的椅子上，望着身前的Steve操作着昆式飞机。他满身灰尘，额角带伤，手上动作却又坚定不移。

这让Bucky回忆起了从前，是啊，他总是这样，执拗而坚定，曾经是个逞强的小个子，在强大的对手面前，狼狈却带着笑容说，我可以同你耗上一整天。而如今，成为了强大而可靠的执盾者，有些事情依然未变。

Bucky不禁笑了起来，过往的记忆总是带着一丝甜蜜，亦或者说，与Steve一起度过的每分每秒都让他感到甜蜜。

笑声在密闭的空间里显得格外清晰，操作着飞机的男人闻声回过头，Bucky抬眼望他，鹿一般的大眼藏在乱发后面，昏暗的光线里，steve看不清他眼中的情绪。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，这只是个下意识的动作，他在无所适从时的小习惯。  
Steve读懂了它，却仍忍不住看向Bucky湿润的嘴唇，在黑暗中泛出水光。

*  
“嘿……”Bucky决定打破这沉默。  
他欺身向前，吻住了Steve的嘴唇。  
嘴唇干涩，微咸，但味道不算坏，和七十年前欧洲战场的小帐篷里尝到的一样。

Bucky感受到了Steve的惊讶，但Steve很快反应过来，超级士兵伸手按了自动飞行按钮，然后迅速的反客为主。

亲吻变得一发不可收拾，Steve捧起Bucky的脸，用力而小心，就好像是生怕弄碎了眼前的人。  
他吻的激烈而患得患失，他咬住Bucky那先前在黑暗中泛着诱人水光的下唇，在口腔内追逐着他的舌尖，而后与之共舞。  
Bucky环住了Steve的脖子，他的余光瞄到了自己的左手臂，金属的反光冷漠而疏离，他有一瞬间的失神。Steve察觉了这一秒钟的失神，继而惩罚似的轻咬了下Bucky的舌，Bucky吃痛，半睁半闭的眼睛中带着一丝委屈。  
委屈，Steve在这个超级刺客的眼神中读出了这种柔软的情绪，棕发男人在他面前，暴露了那本已应该被毁灭的柔软。Steve感到莫名的兴奋，并不仅因为胶着的双唇（尽管那非常火热），更因为他意识到，此刻眼前的Bucky，是只属于他的，褪去防备的Bucky。  
Bucky似乎在黑暗中低笑了一声，他接受着Steve唇舌激烈的攻占，感受着他的渴望。  
他知道，他一直都知道。Steve，他的Steve，为了他，与昔日战友为敌，不惜背负全世界的误会，也要护他周全。  
Steve从不表现出他的不安，除了在Bucky面前，在他的Bucky面前。  
“嗯……呜……”唇舌纠缠之间，Bucky发出低低的呜咽，像受伤的幼兽，又仿佛在邀请着更多。

四倍肺活量的男人总算肯放开他的唇，眼前的bucky正因为这激烈的亲吻而喘息。

“比起跳舞……你的吻技……还不坏。”Bucky依旧气息不稳，却有闲暇开些有的没的玩笑。  
而眼前的大个子显然在隐忍着什么，背光里，Bucky看不清Steve的胯下，于是他选择用身体去体验。

“嘿Bucky慢……”Bucky

 

伏下身，迅速的解开Steve的裤子，Steve确定他听见Bucky在扒下那脏兮兮的外裤时吹了声口哨。  
“Mmmm……好久不见，Little Stevie？”Bucky笑的游刃有余，他用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘，哦还是白色纯棉的，这个老古董。  
可怜的内裤几乎包不住那可怕的一团，勃起的性器分泌出的前液沾湿了一小块。  
“嘿哥们儿……你是往里面塞了根香蕉吗？”Bucky得意的调笑，而Steve并不打算让他得意太久。Steve摁住了他的脑袋，是的，非常不绅士的，将Bucky慢吞吞地拖拽内裤边缘的嘴巴贴到他的下体上。  
Bucky吊着眼睛望着他，眼里印着的，是金发男人皱着眉头，隐忍着的脸。汗湿的深棕色的发丝贴在Bucky脸颊上，看上去如此地诱人。  
就好像是按到快进按钮，慢节奏的，带着挑逗意味的前戏突然加速了起来。Bucky扒下那恼人的布料，转而用他的唇舌替代了布料刚才的工作，包裹住那庞然大物。他含住顶端，舌尖扫过顶端的小孔，并非刻意挑逗，却使得上位者发出一声闷哼，就像是黑暗丛林里的野兽，美味当前，却选择性的收起了獠牙。  
Bucky舔舐着口中的物事，右手安抚着下方的囊袋，哦，非常饱胀，蓄势待发。  
Steve感到一颗汗珠滑过自己的太阳穴，不，也许不止一颗。Bucky的舌头，罪恶之源，七十年前能言善道，挑逗着周围的姑娘们，如今却又通常保持着缄默，而不变的是，它依然灵巧得惊人。那舌细心描绘着他下体上的每一道沟壑，进而吮吸，用脆弱的口腔黏膜爱抚着它，性器在潮湿温热的口腔中膨胀，直至完全勃起，Bucky几乎含不住它，那太大，太灼热。  
Bucky感受着口中的物事，它在搏动，与金发男人的脉搏一致，他们如此的贴近彼此，以至于能够接触到对方的脉搏，Bucky为这份亲密而感到兴奋，头皮阵阵发麻，太久了，他太久没有和他的Steve如此贴近过了。  
巨大的东西刺激着口腔里的津液分泌，那太多，与前液混在一起，微腥，但并不苦涩。无法吞咽的部分溢出，顺着嘴角，流到下巴上。  
Steve感受到Bucky的呼吸，那灼热潮湿的呼吸，埋在他的下体上。Bucky吞的很深，甚至给Steve来了几次深喉，他可爱的鼻子碰到了那卷曲的，金色的耻毛，看上去既淫靡，又无邪。  
Bucky吐出了口中的巨物，微微的喘息着，那巨物正不知羞耻的挺立着，贴近金发男人的小腹，而后Steve听见了皮带落地的声音。  
Bucky扯下裤子，又未完全脱掉，右手探向后方的穴口，打开自己。Bucky咬着下唇，他的性器勃起着，却得不到照料。  
“Bucky正在为他准备自己。”Steve的脑中滑过这一念头。  
Bucky感到自己突然被提起，然后粗暴地摁在昆式战斗机的机舱壁上，他的手指甚至还插在后穴里。（战斗机刚才是抖了抖吗？）  
Steve的身体覆着他，嘴唇急切的吻着他的裸露在外的脖颈，微咸的味道，大约是汗水，却让他甘之若饴。  
背入的姿势让Bucky看不到Steve的脸，但清楚地听见Steve口中的低语，那是他的名字，“Buck，Buck，Buck……”  
他在呼唤着他，亲吻着他的颈动脉，感受着他的心跳，他勃勃的生命，却依然不安。  
太过珍惜，因而患得患失。  
Steve的手指深入他的后穴，贴着Bucky没来得及抽出的食指一起。粗大的指节，指尖有常年握着盾牌而长出的茧，一如他的手指，有着厚厚的枪茧。他们是如此相似，与死神对峙，持盾牌与枪，捍卫着自己的坚持。  
后穴干涩而紧致，而昆式战斗机上显然不会有润滑剂这种东西。  
Bucky感到身后人的唇舌离开了他的脖颈，他疑惑地回过头，却因为探入后穴里潮湿温热的东西而瞪大双眼，那是Steve的舌头。  
那舌头舔舐着穴口，与带茧的手指一起开拓着，Bucky感到Steve故意偏过头，舌尖扫过他的手心，酥痒潮湿，哦上帝，Bucky的食指还尴尬的插在自己的后穴里。  
Bucky感到一阵羞耻，热意蔓上脸颊，他想要拔出自己的手指，却被狡猾的美国队长按住了手腕。是的，狡猾的美国队长，和Bucky在一起的美国队长。  
那舌头和他的主人一样狡猾，它模仿着性器，做出抽插的动作，发出啧啧的水声。  
“哦……我是不是……应该叫它Super tongue？”贴在墙上的男人气息不稳，却忍不住嘴炮，但很快便说不出话。  
Bucky感觉到自己被撑开，被两根手指，他的，和Steve的，还有舌头。狡猾的手指借着唾液的润滑向内搅动，很快找到了深处的突起。  
被按住敏感点的男人嘶吼出声，他攥紧了左手，右手滑出后穴，他克制着，撑着墙壁，抽着气，眼角有生理性的泪水滑落。哦come on，Bucky以为自己的泪腺早已在hydra的实验里被破坏了，就算是电击也不会让他流泪，但当那温热的液体顺着脸颊滑落时，他知道并非如此。  
而身后的男人并不满足于现状，“Yep，Super tongue。我还记得这个地方。”那狡猾的人开始说话，语气正经。  
“……你到底……打算什么时候把你的Super Dic……哦！”Super Soldier没有等他说出那个词，他选择用行动表达。  
Steve抽出了手指和舌头，而后挤进了自己的前端。巨大的海绵体压进窄小的穴口，疼痛而饱胀。Bucky咬紧了嘴唇，将那几乎破口而出的呻吟吞了回去。  
他们上身紧贴，下体相连，Steve扳过他的头，吻住了他的嘴唇，舔舐着那因为刚才的紧咬而破皮的嘴唇，而后撬开他的牙齿，追逐着他的舌头。  
“放松……Buck……”Steve向后撤出了一些，而后抽插起来，敏感点被碾过，Bucky几乎管不住自己的声音。  
许久未使用的地方，紧致而灼热，箍住那怪物般的东西，但Bucky想要它，无论疼痛与否。他们分别太久，渴望太久，急需确认彼此的存在，Bucky在这漫长的时间长河里有少许几次回忆起那时的记忆，布鲁克林的记忆，那让他疼痛。过往的回忆太甜美，冷冽的现实又如此折磨人，两者交织，无法思考。而此刻，他的Steve，就在他的身后，拥着他，吻着他，与他相连。这几乎是梦里才有过的场景，那些醒来想起都会觉得疼痛的梦。  
Bucky感到那灼热的东西加快了速度，甬道甚至开始不知羞耻的分泌些液体，方便那根性器开垦属于它的领地。他感到一切都是那么的不真实，他的胳膊抵在墙上，紧握拳头，疼痛已经感觉不到了，只有深入骨髓的快感。躲避着Steve的时间里，他偷偷关注着他，从电视，从报纸，从网络，偶尔也会缩在床上，想着那英俊，干净，甚至没有一点胡茬的脸达到高潮。  
Steve似乎发现了身前人的漫不经心，惩罚似的戳弄他的突起点。这让Bucky微微回过神，酥麻的快感从后方，顺着脊椎传到大脑，他意识到自己正在喘息，以及，不满足。  
他想要拥抱，想要用自己的双手确认眼前人的存在。  
他伸手触碰Steve扶在他腰上的手，身后人微愣，抽插一顿。Bucky吸了吸鼻子，“……我想，看着你……”  
Steve一震，蓝中带绿的眼睛如大海般深邃，风暴预来。  
Steve抽出了自己的性器，那东西依然嚣张的挺翘着，带着不知名的液体。他转过Bucky，四目相对，他看见棕色长发下，那湿润的蓝眼睛。Steve抬起Bucky的腿，环在他的腰上，性器重新顶入穴口。  
Bucky背靠着机舱，双手抱住Steve的肩膀，身体的半悬空导致全身的重量几乎都落在了那根插在体内的热柱上。而Steve加快了速度，Bucky有种自己即将被捅穿的错觉，巨大的阴茎碾过他的甬道，向着更深处捣弄。这大概是常人所无法承受的力道吧，幸好他并非常人，Bucky想。  
这样的姿势让Bucky感受到安全，他的一切都托付给了Steve，而Steve永远不会背叛他。他拥着眼前人，承受着他的欲望，感受着他的热情，抚慰着他的不安。  
穴口被操弄到红肿，甚至每次拔出都带出粉色的内壁。Bucky的性器挤在两人中间，没有得到一丝抚慰，却兴奋地流下液体。Bucky伸出右手，想要照顾这被遗忘的小东西。  
Steve注意到了这个小动作，他握住了Bucky伸出的手，十指相扣，Bucky眯着眼望着他，汗水和泪水（哦Bucky不愿承认有泪水）让他的眼睛无法大张，眼神中带着责备和不解。  
Steve攥着Bucky的手，不答一言，只是吻上了那微张的唇，身下抽插不止，Bucky索性闭上双眼，他感到自己像是一叶小舟，航行在海上，遇到了风暴，颠簸不止，不同的是，他并不是孤立无援，他享受着这种顶弄，享受着这种信任他人的感觉，当然，仅限于Steve Rogers。Bucky想起了他们在欧洲战场的日子，某一个晚上，Steve也是这样，用同样的姿势，拥着他，将他抵在树上操弄，粗糙的树皮磨破了他的皮肤，然而这和战场上所受的伤比起来根本不算什么，更何况与Steve每一次做爱过后，身上总是布满了因用力过猛而带来的淤青。事后Steve不停地道歉，金发大个子一如既往的不擅长于表达，却偷偷找来了消炎的药膏，细心地替Bucky抹上，而Bucky嘴上嘟哝道“我又不是娇弱的姑娘”，脸上却泛着笑容。  
Bucky睁开眼，注视着这个强壮的金发男人，整齐的金发汗湿了，有几绺黏在额头上，一小时前的打斗造成的伤口已经结痂几近愈合。Bucky并不在乎他的Steve是多么狼狈，他爱他，无论是布鲁克林那个孱弱而且固执的家伙，还是穿着紧身衣，目光坚毅的美国队长，只要那是他的Steve，怎样都好。  
“呃……！”Steve又一个顶弄，直戳深处那一点，Bucky绷直了身体，握紧了与他相扣的手，射在了两人之间。乳白色的液体喷溅而出，甚至沾到了Steve胸口那颗银色的星星上。Bucky为这高潮而颤抖，大口的喘息，后穴也跟着紧缩，他能感受到身前男人倒抽一口气，继而更加用力的顶弄起来。  
Bucky想要一个亲吻，而Steve马上满足了他，有时候他们之间不需要言语的交流，甚至不需要眼神的交缠，就可以洞悉对方的一切。这个吻湿热而缠绵，Steve舔过Bucky的牙龈，舔过他敏感的口腔，感受到对方的颤抖，更加用力的握紧了那只有温度的手。  
Bucky想要一个抚摸，于是他伸出左手，却在将要触碰到对方脸颊时停了下来。是啊，这冰冷无情的左手，泛着恼人的金属光，疏离冷漠，曾经沾满了无数的鲜血，而他竟然想用它抚摸Steve。Bucky微微失神，而这时，Steve覆上了他的左手，用他宽大的右手，将那冰冷的手贴在自己的脸颊上。  
“那不是你的错，不是。”他听见Steve说，声音不大，却坚定，仿佛已经复述了无数遍。Bucky想要说点什么，然而他动了动唇，却被一个吻堵住了嘴。Steve知道，他一直都知道，Bucky的痛苦，只有Steve懂得。  
他也许是一个刺客，一件兵器，一名特工，但此时此刻，他是Steve的Bucky。  
而后的时间似乎被压缩了，他们接吻，阴茎在后穴里不停的操弄，Bucky又勃起了，Steve却一直没有射。  
Steve吮吻着他的脖颈，留下一个个可疑的红痕。Steve想要在这个人身上留下些什么，属于他的印记，这大约是种占有欲，他们经历了太多，总需要一些客观存在的东西确认彼此的存在。  
Bucky被Steve不断的摇晃，像断线的木偶，仅靠着屁股里的那根东西操纵着。Bucky已经不想要费力气去忍住自己破口而出的呻吟，他的喉咙有些干涩，却并不觉得难受。  
意识逐渐变得模糊，他感到Steve射了出来，在他的身体深处。射精持续了很久，灼热的液体一股股的喷出，几乎要填满他，他们维持着这个姿势，相拥，纠缠。而后Steve退了出来，那些液体失去了堵住他们的物体，顺从着地心引力滴落，在地上汇成一滩小小的水洼。  
*  
Bucky在一小时后醒来，下体酸痛，却并不觉得黏腻。  
那些东西，Steve的东西，被清理出了身体，Bucky竟然有一瞬间的怅然若失。  
“五分钟后抵达西伯利亚。”穿着紧身制服的男子听到响动转过头，对他说。  
Bucky点了点头，望向窗外的漫天飞雪，冰冷而迅疾，无情的拍打着窗。  
外面一定是天寒地冻吧，和以前一样。Bucky想。

飞机降落，他们并肩等待舱门开启。  
“你还记得那次我们坐着冷藏车回家吗？”Bucky听见Steve说。  
Bucky偏过头，笑着回答，“你用车票钱买了热狗的那次吗。”  
“是你用三块钱给那个红发姑娘弄了个玩具熊。”Steve语带不满，却又含着笑意。  
“哦我几乎忘了她的名字……”Bucky辩解。  
“Loras,你还叫她蛋蛋。”  
“哦她得有一百多岁了？”  
“谁说我们不是呢。”  
*  
舱门打开，眼前是建造在雪原之上的军事基地。  
他们目光交汇，彼此贴近，然后接吻，不带有一丝情欲。  
迎接他们的是冰封之地的未知挑战，而Bucky却不再感到寒冷了。

-FIN-


End file.
